leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sona/@comment-89.162.58.48-20130209073301
Once you have mastered Sona, she's probably the most fun champ to play in the League! Both ADC and APC builds work fine on her, as well as going sup. ADC: You should take note that Sona has low attack speed, so get some runes for buffing that up (Also: Start out with a dagger and 2x hp pots) Rush for the Bloodthirster and some Berserker's Greaves (Since the Bloodthirster fully stacked will grant 100+ AD), this item alone will buff Sona well over 200 AD by level 7-9, Sona's low HP will easily get refilled by farming in the state of having taken damage! Next up: Phantom Dancer and Infinity Edge: You may wanna add some extra crit, more damage and attack speed.. After that, get a Runaan's Hurricane (which will bring attack speed up to about 2.0 attacks per sec) To cope with Sona's low hp, get a Frozen Mallet in the end.. (Who does not want 700 extra hp, 30 AD and the ability to slow on each auto-attack) APC: This is the more interesting build for Sona, as she will be INSANE considering burst damage:.. Start with boots and pots (alternate: Doran's Ring) With my custom setup I usually start out with 33 AP (49 with Ring), Get an Archangel's Staff as early as possible, And then you start building your Lich Bane (since that item is a must have on AP Sona), By the time you get these items you should have about 260-270 AP (280+ with Ring), Now focus on Sorcerer's Shoes, Rabadon's Deathcap and a Rylai's Crystal Scepter! (You will have 600+ AP if done so) Next.. If you wanna go all AP, get a Deathfire Grasp and a Zhonya's Hourglass, Sell the boots and the ring, and go for some serious AP items (if Sona get's a full build like that, she will end up having over 900 AP).. Now she does real damage to even the tankiest ones on the field, i.e Garen or Malphite (approx 35-40% of their HP bar in one burst) Movement speed can be alternated by using the purple aura (Song of Celerity) By calculating the damage dealt in one burst.. Let's say you have a 900-build R (Crescendo) 350+900x0.8 = 1070 Magic Damage Q (Hymn of Valor) 250+900x0.7 = 880 Magic Damage Power Chord (With Lich Bane): 188x2 = 376+50+900x0.75 = 1101 Magic Damage Burst Damage: 1070+880+1101 = 3051 Magic Damage + whatever physical damage Sona has! This is just theoretic.. and the damage calculated is the raw damage from one full burst.. The really tanky ones have over 50% damage reduction on magic damage, so you would end up with only a half amount of damage dealt.. However, if the opponent is a squishy one, i.e Teemo or Miss Fortune; you would kill them in one burst! As support: Go regular support items + some extra AP and mana (i.e Archangel's Staff or Athene's Unholy Grail) Remember to get: Runic Bulwark, Shurelya's Reverie and a Mikael's Crucible for core items.. Ionian Boots and a Ruby Sightstone Extra: I've always wanted Riot to make a DJ Sona skin :D That would been awesome ^^